Sleepless Nights
by missymay-gypsy
Summary: Jennifer is sure she won't be sleeping tonight. Please read. Suck at summaries. Ronon & Jen fluff


**Author's note: As always, big thanks to Nika Dixon in being my beta. Please review, encourages me to write more.**

* * *

Jennifer turned her head, reading the bright green numbers on the digital clock next to the bed.

2:30

She huffed. It seemed to be one of those nights.

While the doctor tossed and turned to find a comfortable position, the man next to her slept still and peacefully.

Pulling the covers back, she left the comfort of the warm bed. Gathering her slippers and tying her robe around her waist, Jennifer quietly exited their quarters.

 _Maybe a walk would help,_ she thought to herself.

Usually she would've been slightly embarrassed, walking the corridors of Atlantis late at night in her comfy flannel pajamas but right now she didn't care.

Scratch that.

She did care a little.

However, the CMO knew at this time of night only a handful of personnel would be awake, like the scientists who would refuse to leave their work and marine's completing their nightly patrols.

Jennifer headed towards her favorite balcony that provided a full view of one of the two visible moons. It also helped that it was only a two minute walk from her quarters.

The fresh air and smell of the water was welcoming.

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the railing with her back to the door knowing if anyone were to disturb her, they would receive a very unpleasant physical the next time they found themselves in the infirmary.

The slight breeze felt cool on her face, moving the loose strands of hair in different directions whilst goose bumps rose on any other exposed skin.

Her eyes opened to admire the thousands of stars that filled the sky.

She was always impressed by the stars that belonged to the Pegasus galaxy. Every world she visited provided a different view that would always manage to capture her attention.

Jennifer knew that she had the ability to spend hours looking up at the sky. It was something she regularly did back in Wisconsin.

When the doctor was little, her mother would wake her on nights when the sky was still and the most visible. She would prepare blankets and hot chocolate for the two them while sitting there in silence, admiring the beauty.

She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of the door opening. Jennifer didn't need to look to know who it was.

Standing behind her, Ronon placed one hand on top of the one which gripped the railing while the other rested against her stomach.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, while lowering his head to gently rest on her shoulder.

"Nope," she replied while shaking her head slightly.

Ronon placed a kiss to the side of her neck before tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"Your child keeps moving and won't go to sleep. It seems to think that the early morning hours is the most opportune time to do somersaults and play kickball with my bladder."

"My child?"

"Yes, YOUR child."

"Not OUR child?"

"Well, when he or she is being annoying and keeping mommy up before she had a shift at thirteen hundred hours, then yes. They're your child."

Jennifer more felt than heard the chuckle that came from Ronon before both his hands moved to the sides of her swollen stomach.

Leaning her body further back, she continued to look at the sky whilst he moved to lay his chin against her head.

"You should've gone back to sleep," she said. Knowing fully well that he woke as soon as she left the confines of their bed.

Ronon let out a small chuckle, "Do you really think I would be able to sleep with you walking around Atlantis late at night and pregnant?"

Shrugging her shoulders she replied, "I thought maybe some fresh air and a little walk could help calm the baby. I didn't want to disturb you. You just got back from a mission."

"You can always come to me little one. Even if it is just to walk with you. Please remember that."

"Ok. I'll remember that for next time," she replied with a slight smile on her face.

Turning Jennifer around, Ronon placed his right hand under her chin, letting their lips briefly meet.

Looking down at the woman carrying his child, his heart soared.

If someone had told the Satedan all those years ago as a runner that he'd be madly in love and expecting a child with someone, he would've stunned or killed them on the spot, depending on his mood.

Now, he couldn't imagine his life without his heart held and unborn child.

"Is the baby still awake?" he asked while moving his hand back down to her stomach.

A smile crept onto her face. "I think so."

Taking her hand, Ronon lead her back into the direction of their shared quarters. "I can maybe think of a few ways that we could get the child to sleep," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh you can, can you?" she said, doing her best to stifle her giggles.

Their eyes met, both filled with love and desire.

Jennifer knew that once they entered their room that either way, she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.


End file.
